Love Disappears, Nothing Remains
by SarahFreakinSarah
Summary: The fire of competition slowly starts to fade away and I suddenly feel a gut wrenching realization take over. Yami has lost.


Love Disappears, Nothing Remains

Summary:

The fire of competition slowly starts to fade away and I suddenly feel a gut wrenching realization take over. Yami has lost.

Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

The fire of competition slowly starts to fade away and I suddenly feel a gut wrenching realization take over. Yami has lost.

With that in my mind a great dizziness and overwhelming nausea comes over me, causing a loss of feeling in my legs. I fall forward and barely keep my face from hitting the floor. Tears flow nonstop and all I can think is "what have I done? I just banished my only love to death, I have just ended my own story. What have I done?"

As I empty my soul through my tears I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up, exhausted and defeated. Yami says something with nothing but love, compassion, and understanding in his eyes but I can't hear a thing he says so I just nod and try to smile in return.

The next few minutes blur together until I see him begin to walk towards an opening as bright as the sun itself. I lose all reserve and yell out in my mind, praying to all the g#ds that he can hear some sound, any sound, through our non-existent mind link, "Don't go! I'll die!" But he doesn't hear and soon disappears with any joyous feeling I would ever have, with him.

I open the door to my room and sit on the edge of my bed. In the dark and never ending quiet.

I remember our first night together. It had been the night after Yami had released me from the horrors of the Oreichalcos and the men who used its dark powers. I was already sleeping and in my soul room what he knocked on the door. I opened it to find a sobbing and broken Yami, begging for my forgiveness. I held him and told him how I had already forgiven him completely.

Yami looked into my eyes and, with a look of longing I had never seen in him, he whispered "I love you Yugi." I started to cry too and, not knowing how to express how I had always loved him, kissed him on the lips. He startled slightly but soon began to cry harder, returning the kiss with a need of his own. We stayed together that night, molded together by a great love and feeling of rightness that could never be destroyed.

Staring into the darkness, I stayed passive and tear less, shell shocked and not knowing what to do. How could I have let him go? How could I have not realized that I was beating him during that gruesome match?

After an unknown amount of time I fell on my bed, in the fetal position, and closed my eyes. Suddenly flashes of our history crossed threw my mind. Happy, sad, funny, embarrassing. Every single one creating a crack threw my mental shield and, with a soul tearing emptiness I broke down, becoming a complete mess of self loathing and heart breaking disbelief. I had sent my other half away and left myself alone in a dark and empty world with nothing for me that I wanted or believed mattered.

I sobbed throughout the night and finally fell asleep, out of tears to release and utterly exhausted from my soul destroying experience.

(Two Years Later)

I go threw the motions, day in and day out. My friends believe I am happy again but when I laugh, smile, cry, or show any emotion it is empty and I feel nothing. When I woke up after that night of realization I did not hurt, I did not love, I was nothing. I felt hallow and as if I was already dead.

As the weeks went by nothing changed and I soon came to realize that feeling would not come back to me in this life time.

With this realization I figured that I could not give up so quickly because then the strength Yami had given me would be useless. He had given me the will to fight and the power to do what was right. How could I leave this world without using the tools he had given me, even a little bit? So I stood up on feet I could barely feel and plastered on an arrange of fake feelings that I knew would fool everyone around me. I finished school and worked hard to live a life Yami would be proud of.

As the years past, my friends moved on and left me, believing that I would be alright and able to heal someday soon. I appreciated their love and hope for my happiness but for some reason it did not matter. Nothing mattered, I was alone, in a world of people, without the one man I needed by my side.

Tying the rope to a new hook on the ceiling of my old room, seemed fitting. It was were we had first been put together and it was the place I would return to him. As I slowly created the noose I would soon be hanging from little bits of something started to trickle into the hollow space inside me that I had long ago forgotten. I thought of Yami and I found tears falling down my face as I prayed for his forgiveness for what I would soon be doing.

Note on the desk next to me and directions on my burial next to it. I was ready.

As I placed a chair under the rope memories that had long since lost meaning started to come back in full force and my demolished soul, long forgotten, reminded me of its existence in without mercy. I quietly sobbed as I remembered the love that had blossomed between my other half and myself, causing me to hurry to see him just one more time. The only future I saw for myself was a never ending life with Yami. I could not be separated from him a moment longer. I could not stay away from my light in the darkness that was "life". I could not be separated from the one person who brightened the otherwise empty existence I lived in. It has always been odd to me how he saw me as his light while I had felt that without him my world would be dark and worthless.

Before I went on the chair I opened a drawer in my dresser and pulled out the Millennium Puzzle. I touched it to my forehead and thought "we'll be together soon my love." I then kissed it softly and hung it around my neck. Then I breathed in deeply and stood on the chair. I slowly put the noose around my neck and place my hands on the puzzle. I closed my eyes and saw Yami for the first time since I woke up after the battle. I smiled threw my tears and kicked the chair away, feeling nothing but joy and anticipation.

I slowly opened my eyes to a golden place, as bright as the world Yami went to that impossible day.

I looked around me and saw a man walking toward my position. He was in a long, purple cape and wore a crown as majestic as the man himself.

My heart leaped in my throat as I began to cry in love as well as fear. I prayed silently "please forgive me. Please understand. Please still care for me. Please Yami, forgive..."

Then I hear a voice in my head. A voice I had not heard in to long a time to withstand. "oh my Abiou, how could I ever hate you?"

Sobs broke out of me as my heart began to mend and my legs started to shake. Yami soon reached me and looked into my eyes with love, affection, sadness, understanding, and an unknown need I could not even begin to understand but knew I expressed towards him as much as he towards me.

"I wish our story had not concluded like it has but now a new chapter will be born from its predecessor's ashes, my sweet Yuugi." He held me in his arms and we stayed together for all time. In pure and never ending bliss. A love never separated, never dimmed, never diminished. Threw the sands of time, never apart. Our souls, one once more. Ready to live our lives, in death, together forever.

Notes:

Hi  
Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Please comment so that I can know your thought on the story.

I do not own the characters or the part of plot taken from the anime.


End file.
